


a chuisle, a chroí

by unfortunette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Gore, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Medical Procedures, and it is kylo ren's, hux has a heart, open heart surgery, ren's chest is open, seriously if you have a weak stomach do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/pseuds/unfortunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gives his heart to General Hux. Literally, figuratively, utterly, graphically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chuisle, a chroí

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a verse I have with davechicken 
> 
> seriously please read the tags, this is a very vivid description of a heart transplant. 
> 
> small disclaimer: I have (obviously? is it?) never performed a heart transplant, so this is written entirely from having watched youtube videos of them. Please forgive me any mistakes that I made, suspend your disbelief, etc. #space magic

Admittedly, it was a gorgeous piece of work.

It had been a custom job, it had to be. Hux had a very specific vision for the endeavor, and a very important part of that vision was his signature, etched directly into the center. Claiming what was _his_ . The heart proper was crafted mostly of silver (or a silver compound meant to mimic organic tissue) with gold inlay in the etching. The synthetic organ moved gently, mimicking the beat of the biological component it was meant to replace, a slight mechanical noise echoing the sound of a heartbeat. It really was _absolutely gorgeous_.

General Hux gazed down at the operating table, a half smile parting his lips just enough for air to pass through them. He was by no means a surgeon, nor did he have much of any experience in medicine, but the droids were standing by to help, ready to make sure that the process went as smoothly as possible. There was no one either of them would trust more to do it. And Hux had.. a particular stake in the endeavor. He wet his lips, pulling the latex gloves over his hands, brushing Kylo's cheek briefly with a knuckle while he was still awake. _I love you._

He might have been a little nervous, this time. He didn't often pick up a blade with the intention of keeping someone alive-- and he _so_ wanted Ren alive-- but he was as prepared as he could be, and he was sure that it would work. The droids buzzed around Ren as Hux watched, setting up the support that he would need while he was under.

"If you want to change your mind," he said softly, breathlessly, his voice tucked into the sound of the cello music that strained through a speaker in the wall, "it's now or never."

Kylo looked up at him for a long moment, dark eyes bright and excited. "Never," he said, and Hux nodded. Ren was the one on the table, but Hux's heart was racing. He glanced to the side, at the jar that was waiting. It would have to go quickly, but he was as ready as he would ever be. The droids informed him that everything was ready, and _would he like them to put Ren under?_ He shook his head slowly, eyes glued to Ren's face. He wanted to do it himself.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, as he lowered the mask to Ren's lips, watching as his eyes unfocused and closed, holding his own breath until he was certain that Ren was out. An exhale, and he straightened, feeling a coolness settle over him as the droids inserted the breathing tube and checked his vitals.

He was acutely aware, in this instant, that he could do _anything_ . He could carve his name into Ren's chest, cut his throat-- he had all the power, and not in the same way he usually did, but truly, _genuinely_ . And the strangest part was.. Ren had _given_ him this. Trusted him so much that he would willingly make himself utterly vulnerable to-- to what? Intoxicating though the power might be, Hux found that he _didn’t_ want to abuse this opportunity. He was more thrilled by the idea of what they were here to do, than any of the alternatives. Of taking Ren's heart, and keeping it for himself. Metaphorically, symbolically, _literally._ Sex was one thing, but _this_ was intimacy.

He lifted a scalpel from the tray, eyes raking over Ren's chest, a canvas prepared for him by the droids. The scar would be magnificent. The blade set to the Knight’s skin, sinking in with only the barest pressure, and Hux began to _draw_. A long line down the center, cutting slowly, teasing apart skin and sinew slowly, lovingly, breath bated as he waited for the well of blood.

It came slower than he had expected, and in a smaller quantity. There must have been something in what the droids had given Ren. He understood the basic process, but there were still parts of it that were very much beyond him. He wasn’t disappointed, not this time, he was more curious than anything. He didn't have time to wonder at it, though, and he cut on, shearing away red and white, matter both soft and stringy, the droids pulling the skin apart until he found bone.

It was truly elegant, the way that Ren’s flesh parted for him. It peeled apart slowly, beautifully, blooming before him like a red and white flower, the leaves falling away from Ren’s bone with the gentle pull of robotic fingers. He ran a curious finger along the edge of it, tracing it like a lip, before touching the pad of his gloved digit to the center of Ren’s sternum, as if saying _there_.

Now he glanced to the droids, almost like he was looking for their approval, as he lifted the laser saw, and pursed his lips in concentration. He scored the bone slowly, not wanting to cut too deeply, tracing over the line again and again. He wanted the heart intact.

Hux had never had a weak stomach, not by any means, but still he was unprepared for the sight as the droids parted Ren's sternum, revealing the organ beneath. Hux couldn't help it, he gasped. Even with the replacement at his elbow, it was bigger than he had expected, and so _alive_ . It seemed so utterly a _part_ of Ren, it was hard to imagine that in only a few minutes, it would be _his._ He knew they needed to move quickly, but he needed a breathless moment to simply stare. The music swelled, and the romance of the moment nearly overwhelmed him. He bit his lip. There was no going back now.

The droids lifted the replacement heart, as Hux set to work clearing away anything that might prevent him from easily uprooting the organ in place, eyes roving over the many arteries that they would need to connect to the synthetic device. He wanted the original heart alive, so this needed to be done with careful precision.

Slowly, and with much help from the droids, he severed each blood vessel, guiding them into the silver heart, which connected to them automatically with a nearly inaudible click. The scalpel was sharp, and the vessels cut smoothly, so soft that they seemed almost intangible. It was so fragile, so-- He glanced at Ren's face, glad to see that his expression remained unmoved. As much joy as he took from causing the Knight pain, he would prefer this process be as easy as possible. He worked quickly, but not without some sense of the holiness of the moment. Ren’s life was, quite literally, in his hands. As soon as the veins and arteries were all connected, with only a few moments of worry, he reached into Ren's chest, hands closing around the now disconnected organ to raise it from its host.

At last.

This is what it had all been for. Ren's heart was _his,_ figuratively and otherwise. Hot and heavy, the pulse of it slowing quickly in his hands. He turned to the jar, ready and waiting for it, repeating the process of connecting vessels and arteries-- this time without the pressure of knowing that his failure would mean Ren's death. _This time_ there was a slow romance to it, a now-familiar dance. Completing all of the circuits, he closed the lid, settling the heart down into the fluids, happy to see it pulsing gently in the jar, still very much alive. He turned back to the table, and saw the artificial organ mimicking the same beat, pairing Ren to his original part through nothing more than electromagnetic connection. He smiled. It was perfect.

The droids took care of the bone, repairing it with some sort of biological staples (Hux didn't know what the technical term was) but left the final closing to him. He had practised for this. His hand worked deftly with the needle. Small silver sutures wound their way up Ren's chest in a dazzling vine, under Hux’s watchful eye and careful hand. Reaching Ren's clavicle, he looked back at his work, to make sure he hadn't missed anything, before he tied the final knot.

It was beautiful. He stepped back as the droids whirred around, checking Ren's vitals, making sure everything was in its proper place, a happy sigh sitting on his lips. He removed his gloves and threw them away, admiring the streaks of blood that kissed the cuffs of his sleeves. The droids moved away, their jobs complete, and Hux stood for a moment, taking in the sight.

Ren was _his_ . Entirely. He could stop his heart with the press of a button, _Force_ or _no Force_ . He took a deep breath, tasting the crisp scent of clinical cleanliness and the underlying heaviness of blood, mind buzzing in a state of deep satisfaction. A glance at the newly detached heart, _his_. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small silver ring he'd been carrying for a while, and set it gently on Ren's bare chest, directly over the place where his heart had been. It would be a while before he woke up, and Hux would be there. Waiting.

  



End file.
